LOSING CONTROL
by LisAvenger
Summary: HI, here's a fanfic for a story that was mentioned in the first season of DIRT but that we never got to see. it takes place after episode 6 -or as I call it "the LIMO session"- and before Lolt toxic Come Together on episode 7. it's about her big O !
1. Chapter 1

Just out of the shower, Lucy hears someone knock on her door:

- "Just a minute", she shouts!

She wraps herself in a large towel and goes to get the door. She opens it to find Holt looking as mysterious as always;

- "What brings you by tonight, Holt?" She says kind of surprised to have him standing in front oh her and also a little embarrassed to be half naked!

- "I need to ask you about something; what the hell happened the other night in the limo?" He asks steadily;

- "Well we had sex and then we went home why?"

- "Come on Luce don't bullshit me, you know it was something else, more than this."

She holds on to her loose towel and tells him:

- "Come wait inside while I slip into something more comfortable."

She walks back to her bedroom and lets him close the door after he enters.

Still in the entrance, he watches her. Unaware that she is been observed, Lucy throws away the towel on the bed and gets her black silky robe next to it to cover her naked yet still damp and hot body.

He finds himself very aroused by what he is witnessing.

She comes out of her room and goes straight into the kitchen, passing Holt who follows her.

- "Can I get you anything?" she asks while pouring herself a glass of Pinot.

- "No, thanks! I just wanna know more about our session after the party the other day."

- "Ok; I enjoyed myself; I had a really good time with you; that's it." She states.

- "Oh, ya; really? I think it was more than this actually."

- "Why?" She asks not expecting an answer.

- "Coz maybe I'm great in the sack and I've had my share of awesome times but I also know I've never had a women respond to me this strongly so cut the crap and tell me the truth." He says in a firm demanding way.

- "Ok fine, I reacted that way because it was the first time I was able to reach orgasm with a man. Are you satisfied now Holt?" She was embarrassed to let this out but she couldn't be taken more off guard by what followed her big revelation.

- "Not quite!" he said, "but I'm gonna change this rite now!"

The moment he heard what kind of effect he had on Lucy, Holt felt intensely empowered and confident as ever. This enticed him like crazy and he just needed to have her right here, right now. This was not his intention on the way over but she had just blown away his expectations.

He took her glass and had a sip of red wine; looked straight in her eyes with the strong gaze he would always have for her, put the glass down and just grabbed her hips to pull her up the kitchen counter.

Then, he felt a rush everywhere in him to kiss her almost brutally. He was passing his hand in her thick messy wet raven hair and then on to her neck which he held very tightly. He kept tonguing her while his other hand firmly went up from her calf to her thigh and finally her buttocks.

She was amazed by his sudden passionate reaction but she wanted him so bad as well, since the last time. She was very horny for him now and she felt moist and hot the minute he touched her.

He kept kissing her lips, chin & neck whilst his hands were now busy undressing her, he opened her robe and this time took a close detailed look at her smoking body.

- "My God, you're gorgeous!" he told her.

She took off his shirt and moved her hands from his shoulders, caressing his tattoos, to his pecks and waist and started to open his pants. He dropped his bottom and she was now able to see his hard-wood glorious cock she felt on her when he made his move. He laid her back a bit and kissed her cleavage, fondling her perfectly shaped and firm breasts, liking her erected nipples, mouthing her tummy all the way down to her pussy.

She put one leg on his arm and the other on his flexed thigh, he started to touch her and finger her with his left hand and grabbed her ass with his right hand, when he felt her wet and contracting, he started to lick her and eat her up frenetically which drove her totally crazy and made her loose control.

- "Oh my God, Holt!" She shouted.

She was holding Holt's head as well as the side of the counter and had her head high with closed eyes and open mouth, her hair caressing her back. Holt never took his eyes of her face and as she felt a huge rush, she came hard calling for God.

Holt stood up and told her:

- "We're not done Lucy!", as she was still breathing heavily and unevenly.

He moved close to her, kissed her with fierce, grabbed her entire body and harshly stuck his dick inside of her, she uttered a quick gasp followed by an intense "God" and he kept fully thrusting back and forth faster & faster to make her loose it again. She was holding onto him, he pressed her loins onto his crotch, they both couldn't stare away from each other, and then she stopped breathing and her whole body became steady, she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and shouted:

- "Oh God Holt" reaching for climax, which immediately brought him to come together with her.

He felt her body get weak and carried her to the sofa to rest, they laid there for a while still stunned and incredulous at what they had just experienced!


	2. Chapter 2

Holt looked at her and asked:

- "Got any beers?"

- "Sure, just help yourself." She said pointing at the kitchen.

Holt got up and headed towards the fridge. As he walked away, Lucy felt compelled to observe him, specifically checking out his muscular back and his hot ass.

Her brain was filled with questions and doubts. What had happened during the limo session was a "lucky accident" she thought that night when she got home. But now, after tonight, she was wondering what all of this was because of what occurred again.

Yes she was attracted to Holt, even before this whole thing started, she had jumped at the first occasion to catch him in her web and make him part of her business. But she never expected things to go this way.

There was something special about him; he was able to give her what no other man she had ever been with before could. No one had that kind of power over her; she was always the one in charge, never letting herself go. This was oddly unsettling for her but now that she had had a taste of it, she could not stop there and forget about it. She needed to explore this new part of herself.

Holt came back and sat on the coffee table in front of her. He handed her the glass of red wine that he picked up in the kitchen.

They were speechless.

While drinking his bear, he was just so torn apart inside. His regular self was telling him to get the hell out of her house and run away from her but it was already too late. His deepest self only wanted to be with her over and over again. He was reluctant to admit this but it felt liberating to just be himself for once and not put up an act according to what people expected from him. His indecision left him helpless.

- "I should go." He said. "You're danger Lucy."

She rose and sat in front of him:

- "Then leave!"

They were gazing at each other once again, Lucy touched his thigh and he reached for her hand, kissed it and moved to kiss her. He couldn't help it.

He laid her down on the sofa, got on top of her and kissed her. He could feel her heart still racing from before and her warm body. He put his arms around her back, holding her shoulders. He went back inside of her in one great wave which made them both gush out a moan.

It started to feel very good for Lucy so she turned her head and closed her eyes to focus.

- "Open your eyes Lucy! Just look at me!" he demanded gasping.

He changed his rhythm and Lucy said:

- "Don't stop, Holt! Please." She pleaded.

- "Like this? That's how you want it." He said jaggedly.

- "Oh, God!" She shouted, grasping Holt's back and scratching his skin with her nails while moaning in pleasure.

- "Yes, come on Lucy, come with me."

Once again, they both strongly reached climax simultaneously.

Holt sat on the side of the sofa while she was still laying on the other side. They were both catching up their breath and recovering from their coitus.

At some point he looked at her and broke the silence.

- "I don't get it." He said dubiously.

- "What?"

- "What is this thing? It's so bad but we're amazing!"

She was grinning from his acknowledgment. It wasn't just one way.

- "I don't know but we certainly work very well together in this area." She said jokingly which made him laugh.

- "I know, who would have imagine? This is surreal!"

She almost didn't hear her cell phone vibrate on the coffee table, still caught up in their moment, in their own secret world.

She broke it off with this remark:

- "There goes reality!" She commented from her phone bringing them back on earth to realism, which felt like a cold wake-up call that made them face the ugly truth they had unintentionally put aside tonight. She was the editor of a tabloid magazine, and he was the struggling actor who was on the verge of being a hit thanks to her: an awkward match to say the least.

It was Don saying he had the latest pictures Lucy needed for her current cover.

- "Hi Don!"

_- "Oh; hey Lucy! Those photos you wanted, they're ready. Do you wanna come get them or I can bring them to you?"_

- "No I can't right now, how about we meet at the office early tomorrow morning?"

_- "Sure, I'll be there."_

- "OK great; good night and thank you!"

Holt had gotten dressed during her conversation. When he was done, he picked up her robe to bring it to her.

She covered herself and tied the belt.

- "I'm going." He said determined this time.

- "Well I'm going to sleep anyway; I have an early day ahead of me." She replied uncaringly heading to her bedroom.

Hold said "I'll see you later" and took off.

As she got into bed, her whole body and mind felt relieved somehow, like a weight had been lifted up off her. She was lighter and calmer than usual. She started to replay the evening in her head but it didn't take long before she fell fast asleep unlike every other night.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt soothed and relaxed. She couldn't remember the last night she had slept so tight. She got ready and left for work very confident and fearless, like nothing could stop her, prepared to take on any challenge that would come in her way. She was free.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lucy summoned Holt to stop by DIRT/Now for a late encounter to dish out a piece of information about her upcoming cover, things begun to unravel and they ending up doing what they had been doing best every time they had met for the last couple of weeks.

In the afterglow of their routine, reality struck again. But this time it was different.

Lucy knew this was complicated but what was more important is it was also mind-blowing sex she thought while putting back on her panty that was lying on her roman chair.

Holt was so enraged at himself for succumbing into temptation once again. But he was not able to keep away from her when they were in the same room. Hell, his mind was fixed on her constantly even when she was nowhere near him. This whole thing was stronger than him.

- "I hate this Lucy." He said grabbing her by the wrists with fierce, hurting her.

As she was close to him, she looked him straight in the eyes without flinching and said:

- "And yet here you are again getting ready to nail me some more! Kinda sending mixed signals here Holt!

- "I hate you!"

- "You just hate the fact that you can't bring yourself to stop being with me. I bet you can't even remember the last time you've enjoyed yourself that much."

Holt looked away as he knew this was the truth.

If her job had taught her one thing, it's that she was rarely wrong about people. She was always so intuitive; she could feel whatever served her. She kept on going:

- "Or is it that you feel like shit for not having it in you to leave her? -pause- Ya that's what I thought! Such a goddamn coward either way!"

Holt became extremely worked up so she tried to put him over the edge by asking:

- "Oh, what is it? Am I hitting just a little too close to home, Holt?"

- "Screw you!"

- "Blow me!" She said trying to free herself.

- "Don't think for a second you can get away with this, this isn't over!

- "Be a man Holt, deal with your shit while you still can, coz as far as I am concerned, my conscience doesn't give a flying shit!"

- "Ya that's true, you only give a shit about this, right?" He said pressing his crotch onto hers.

- "Well, I don't ever feel you loosing your hard-on for me. Is it only when I'm around or when we talk on the phone, or do you get like this pretty much anytime you think about me?"

- "Shut the hell up!"

He grabbed her, turned her around not to face her and just clung her up on the bar of the vault's door, which she held very firmly. He ripped off her thong and made his way into her, crudely almost to hurt her, to make the woman that was haunting him all day long fade away. But he was really trying to hurt himself for getting involved with her and now being caught in this addiction.

There he was now, shooting his dream movie, working with best of people there was in the business but still, hitting her was the highlights of his schedule. He had had her every time possible since they started this thing and yet he could not stop, they could never get enough, he kept coming back to her and he was never able to stay away from her!

*****

After a very long day, Lucy got home late and she was relaxing outside on her deck, sipping her regular red wine, standing against the fence while looking at the city lights. There was a cool breeze this evening that made her shiver.

- "What a beautiful night!" He said.

Lucy startled and turned around only to find Holt bent against the table, his arms crossed over his chest.

- "Don't you just love looking up at the stars of LA?"

- "What it is you want Holt?"

- "You tell me. You're the one who calls without leaving a message. And you're also the one who doesn't pick up when I call back. So, what's up?"

- "I needed to pick your brain about a story but we've managed to connect the dots on our own. So, you can go now." She said turning her back on him.

He walked up to her and pressed himself up against her whole body, leaned his head against hers, smelled her hair - just like he had done that night she asked him to enlighten her about being only a nine - and whispered in her hear:

- "You don't want me to go Lucy!"; he said in a confident way starting to stroke her hand all the way up to her shoulder only to remove her hair from her neck.

- "You want me to stay and do this."

He kissed her bare neck while she tilted her head on the side and closed her eyes. His arm was wrapped around her, his hand holding her hip, while his other hand moved from her thigh to her boob and then to the side of her face. He held her chin and smoothly turned her around so that she was now facing him. They both gazed at each other and began to kiss very brutally. He was now holding her ass and her upper back.

She felt his hard-on for her which made her entire body quiver from excitement. She broke their kiss for a few seconds only to say this:

- "Like it or not, you want me as much as I want you Holt." she stated teasing him.

He knew she was right, that he couldn't resist her as well, and that they were both playing games pretending and making up excuses to jump at any chances they had to end up back into bed to have sex together all over again. They had been obsessed with each other ever since their banging session in the limo. He wanted to screw her all the time now that they had repeatedly upstaged their performance.

He started to untie the knot of her black wrap dress to uncover her body but she stopped him.

- "Not out here!"

She grabbed his hand and led him towards her bedroom. She opened the glass door and led him in. He quickly undressed himself and went close to her to work off this dress off of her. He freed her chest of her bra and pushed her on the bed in a raw way. He got on the bed to join her, devouring her with his eyes like a wild animal would do the second before starting up his meal as if she was his prey. She was backed on the pillows against the headboard and he just brutally snatched her by the ankle to put her right under him. He held one of her arm up her head and kissed her lips, tongued her, nibbled her earlobe, licked her shoulder and then got to her breasts, holding them both while plunging his head onto them. She managed to pull him away to flip him on his back to get on top of him. He cheerfully let himself be controlled. She was getting in charge and it was so much of a turn on for Holt. In only one shift, she impaled herself on his dick. Holt felt her so wet but yet tight for him. They were both getting crazy at the back and forth motion of her loins. Holt could not let go of her thighs as she was just spurring onto him, riding him the way she liked, supporting herself by holding his hands that were almost hooked into her flesh. She kept on doing this until she had made herself come shouting the now usual:

- "Oh God!"

Holt was still feeling her around himself when she rested a bit over him, breathing heavily, her arms stretched on both sides of his head, the tip her hair gently touching him. He reached her shoulder and her ass and flipped her over this time. They faces were very close and they were starring at each other when Holt begun to move deep inside of her. His arm was on her back, his hand holding her neck while gripping her ass with the other one. Under the sways of Holt's body, Lucy reached orgasm once again leading him to climax as well.

Still panting relentlessly, Holt told her:

- "Next time you wanna get together and do this, don't play stupid! It doesn't really matter if I'm the one to call you up or if you are. Either way works for me."

- "Oh really?"

- "Well, we're already in this messy situation over our head, might as well make the most of it."

- "I guess it makes sense."

- "So, you're ready for more now, Lucy?"

- "Always, Holt."

**

They were resting right next to each other, when Lucy got up and went to the bathroom.

- "Good night, Holt." She said before running the water as she got in the shower.

Holt looked quizzed. How could she be so cold and hard moments later after they shared such closeness and intimacy he wondered? But then again, their situation was complicated and they were both using each other somehow.

Lucy was under the shower, her eyes closed as water was wetting her hair when she felt Holt's hand slowly going up her spine.

- "Holt!" she uttered; "I thought you left!"

- "I guess I want more. And you didn't get enough anyway."

He started to kiss and lick her neck and her shoulder all the way down her back and then turned her around to get on his knees to just eat her up. She felt weak and supported herself as much as she could on the corner, pressing her arms on the flat tiles.

Just when she was about to come, Holt stood up, kissed her and caught her. The water was still gushing at them when he lifted up her legs and entered her again. Lucy wrapped herself around him and seized him not to fall but Holt was handling her strongly enough. They felt so hot for each other, they couldn't get enough and they came together like they would many, many times during the upcoming weeks when they would call each other anytime they would have an occasion to bang.

That's all folks!

Now you can get back to episode 1.07 "Come together".

I will be back with few more fanfics whenever I can:

2 happening during season 2 of things I wanted to see and then I will get to the one I imagined after the very last episode.

Thank you all for checking out my story and please review.

Make sure to go to the movies for Bedtime Stories, but I don't need to tell this to my fellow CC lovers…

Happy holidays to everyone who loves DIRT!

Cheers, Meg!


End file.
